Random AJ Drabbles
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: AS the title says. Completely random AJ Drabble songfics. PLease read and review!
1. Something In the Way

A/N: Okay, I have this idea, that literally just popped into my head seconds ago. I was listening to Nirvana's Something In The Way while reading a Lauren Kate novel when I thought of what ouccured this past Monday on RAW.

AJ has a weird way of contemplating her feelings after accepting Daniel Bryan's proposal. This is one of three concepts I had in mind. This is the official selection, the others will be posted as Alternate Scenes.

Something In The Way

It's after the show; the RAW in which the WWEUniverse was shocked when AJ accepted the marriage proposal of her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan. Everyone knew the story surrounding their relationship; the rise, fall and return to loving affection between the recently named Goatface and the appropriately dubbed Crazy Chick.

Ever the obssesive person, AJ sat in the locker room, an acoustic guitar in her lap. She had her Ipod beside her and was in search of some specific song.

"Something to express my feelings for Daniel Bryan," she whispered to herself as she thumbed through her selection. She found the perfect song and pressed the center button, elicting the sounds of the acoustic song. Aj played alongside the rhythm, which only she could hear and sung the song's lyrics in a creepy monotone.

_Underneath the bridge  
The tarp has sprung a leak  
And the animals I've trapped  
Have all become my pets  
And I'm living off of grass  
And the drippings from the ceiling  
But it's ok to eat fish  
Cause they don't have any feelings_

Something in the way

The soft chuckle that followed chilled the other Divas, who were in the process of changing, to their cores.

Kane and CM Punk stood on the other side of the wall feeling truly disturbed. They heard AJ's vocal clear as day from where they stood.

"Man," Kane said "She is truly the craziest chick in the WWE."

"Craziest chick in the universe." Punk agreed.

A/N: A random drabble. Doesn't have much of a point other than the senario of AJ singing to express her feelings. The fact that everyone was unsettled by her is a bonus. Please read and review!

Also I know that the entire song is not posted. I understand this as a conscious decision on my part to make it a drabble instead of droning with the repeated lyrics. For those that don't know, the song is Nirvana's Something In The Way.


	2. Planet Caravan

It's after the show; the RAW in which the WWEUniverse was shocked when AJ accepted the marriage proposal of her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan. Everyone knew the story surrounding their relationship; the rise, fall and return to loving affection between the recently named Goatface and the appropriately dubbed Crazy Chick.

Ever the obssesive person, AJ sat in the locker room, an acoustic guitar in her lap. She had her Ipod beside her and was in search of some specific song.

"Something to express my feelings for Daniel Bryan," she whispered to herself as she thumbed through her selection. She found the perfect song and pressed the center button, elicting the sounds of the acoustic song. Aj played alongside the rhythm, which only she could hear and sung the song's lyrics in a creepy monotone.

We sail through endless skies  
Stars shine like eyes  
The black night sighs  
The moon in silver trees  
Falls down in tears  
Light of the night  
The earth, a purple blaze  
Of sapphire haze  
In orbit always

While down below the trees  
Bathed in cool breeze  
Silver starlight breaks down the night  
And so we pass on by the crimson eye  
Of great god Mars  
As we travel the universe

She thought dreamily about how the ceremony would go down on the 1000th episode of RAW, "It's gonna be great." she sighed and let the gentle rythm of the song lull her to rest on the locker room bench.


	3. New Way Out

A/N: This second alternate scene to my collection of AJ drabbles was inspired by the new Mark Tremonti solo album, All I Was.

This time around, AJ decides to end her relationship with Bryan, but for a differnet reason than you might expect. Please review after reading.

New Way Out

It's after the show; the RAW in which the WWEUniverse was shocked when AJ accepted the marriage proposal of her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan. Everyone knew the story surrounding their relationship; the rise, fall and return to loving affection between the recently named Goatface and the appropriately dubbed Crazy Chick.

Ever the obssesive person, AJ sat in the locker room, an acoustic guitar in her lap. She had her Ipod beside her and was in search of some specific song.

"Something to express my feelings for Daniel Bryan," she whispered to herself as she thumbed through her selection. She found the perfect song and pressed the center button, elicting the sounds of the melodic ballad.

Tired of losing, losing faith  
Seems that it's harder  
Hard to fight through each day  
Save us from breaking, breaking down  
But how?  
Can we restore how it was?  
Or is it gone?  
Gone...

Here today and gone tomorrow  
Hope that there's just some other way out  
Fighting too long to be the last to know  
Hope that there's just some other way...  
Oh

Chasing the memories of our past  
These are the moments that we hold  
But they fail to last  
Decided I'm leaving, leaving now  
But how?  
Can we find nowhere to go?  
And are we lost?  
Lost

Here today and gone tomorrow  
Hope that there's just some other way out  
Fighting too long to be the last to know  
I hope that there's just some other way...  
A way out, yeah

Still we must carry on  
'Cause we've come so far,  
Yeah, we've won before  
And let's try not to waste  
Waste one moment, let's try today  
Whoa  
Take back what we've lost

Here today and gone tomorrow  
Hope that there's just some other way out  
Fighting too long to be the last to know  
I hope that there's just some other way out

(Solo)

(Go find your way out now)  
Hope that there's just some other way out  
(Go find your way out now)  
Hope that there's just some other way...

Daniel Bryan. hearing the music coming from the Diva's locker room, listened intently through the thin walls that sepreated the two rooms. He heard AJ's voice from just outside of where he stood. Ever tempted to greet his now fiance, Bryan wasted no time shuffling his way to her.

"I heard your song AJ, I thought it was beautiful." he masked his usual egotistical ways.

AJ stared at him seriously, "That's great Daniel," she spoke softly, "Which makes what I have to tell you all the more difficult." This earned a side open mouth glance of confusion from her partner. "What is it AJ?"

Just before she was about to open her mouth to speak, another Diva stepped up beside her. "Hey baby," a fiery kiss followed the greeting, "That was a lovely song you wrote for me."

Daniel stood in front of the two in disbelief, scratching his beard. "What exactly is going on here?" AJ looked back at him innocently, "It's over Daniel," she said with no hint of animosity as she calmly took Daniel's engagement ring off of her finger, handing it back to him. "I'm in love with... someone else." She glanced at her lesbian lover smiling a mile wide.

"You're in love... with Kaitlyn?"

"That's not all," AJ confessed as another brunette threw her hands around her abdomen, "I've got a huge crush on Layla." The three Divas continued their fondling as Daniel walked away into the locker room, still wondering what happened.

The next week on RAW, instead of seeing the wedding of Daniel Bryan and AJ, the WWEUniverse witnessed the first ever commitment ceremony in which AJ and her girlfriends pledged loyalty in their domestic partnership. All the while, Daniel screamed three little words, "NO! NO! NO!"

A/N: Well, I'm not sure if this qualifies as a drabble given the extended plot. Oh well. What did you think? Please read and review!


End file.
